


All that we can be

by Asphodel_Meadow



Series: Second Chances [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Crush, Birthday Presents, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Oikage Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodel_Meadow/pseuds/Asphodel_Meadow
Summary: Oikawa only wanted to give Kageyama a birthday present. Not to discover that he has a crush on Kageyama.





	All that we can be

**Author's Note:**

> Winter Oikage Week Day 3- Kageyama's Birthday. The title comes from the lyrics of "Crush" by David Archuleta.

Kageyama’s birthday is next week and Oikawa hasn’t found a gift yet. Oikawa refuses to dwell on why it’s so important the present, when in the past he never cared for the date. He convinces himself this is for the team and to maintain the good (well, the not-so-bad) understanding they have.

In the end is Iwaizumi who gives him an idea.  During one of his weekly calls, his friend comments:

“I still believe you’re going overboard with this. Don’t you think it will be weird if suddenly you hand him a gift?”

“That’s why you're supposed to help me to come up with something”.

“Just congratulate him, like everybody else is going to do. That will be more than you've done for the last years”.

“Hey, you make me sound like I was a bad senpai”, Oikawa complains. The silence he gets as an answer is totally deserved. And he knows it. “Fine, I was a bit not good”.

“You know what would be better: an actual apology”.

Iwaizumi doesn’t know that Oikawa already did that (kind of). And Oikawa prefers to keep it that way. If the circumstances have been different, there would be no problem. But Oikawa isn’t in the mood to recall his embarrassment, so he tries to deflect the question.

 “We are in better terms now”.

“That’s what you say, but you’re still calling him names”. Iwaizumi insists on the matter.

“I’m not!”, Oikawa defends himself. “I mean, sometimes I call him brat, but he acts like one. And yes, when I say he’s a genius it may have more bite than praise”. Oikawa stops talking. _Damn._ He hasn’t realized. Did something of this bother Kageyama?

On the other side of the line, Iwaizumi keeps scolding him. Oikawa doesn’t pay attention anymore. He is thinking of what other words could upset Kageyama, when an idea forms on his mind.

“I know what I’m going to do, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaims excited.

Iwaizumi sighs. He is already feeling sorry for Kageyama.

 

When the day arrives, Oikawa is ready to put his plan in action. As usual, he and Kageyama are the first in the gym. Oikawa rehearsed multiple ways of presenting his gift. He decided to go for the most direct approach.

“Good morning, Oikawa-san”, Kageyama greets him.

This is Oikawa’s opportunity, and so he answers:

“Good morning, Kageyama-kun”.

The younger boy freezes in his spot. His face is a poem. All of his emotions are written plainly there. Mistrust, annoyance and confusion, all mixed in equal parts.

“What did you call me?”

“Kageyama. That’s your name, isn’t?” Oikawa is having way too much fun. Iwaizumi wouldn’t approve it.

“But you nev−”. Kageyama stops midsentence, and then he asks:  “Why?”

Oikawa would like that his actions wouldn’t be received with so much suspicion. But, he is used to have to explain himself, especially when Kageyama is concerned.

“It’s my gift. Today is your birthday, so as a gift, I'll drop the ‘chan’ for this special occasion”.

“Are you joking, right?”

“Oh, come on, I’m trying to be nice! Can you play along?” This isn’t how Oikawa pictured things would be.

“I just don’t see the point”, Kageyama comments. He clearly doesn’t get the meaning behind the gesture.

“I thought you would like it. After all, you always hated the ‘chan’”.

Before Kageyama can react to that declaration, the other members of the team enter to the changing room. One by one, they congratulate Kageyama and their conversation is forgotten.

 

Oikawa is determined to keep his promise, but it is easier said than done. From time to time, he finds himself slipping into his usual addressing. Sometimes it’s not his fault, but Kageyama’s. The boy doesn’t respond to that name, at least not when Oikawa is the one calling him. Their teammates quickly catch on the change.  Most of them just seem amused by their dynamic. Oikawa can’t blame them; the whole idea of the gift is not going as smoothly as he imagined.

 _Why is it so difficult to adjust?_ Oikawa wonders.

It would be great if the answer were the custom. However, it’s not just that. Every time Oikawa uses ‘Kageyama-kun’ there is something inside him that feels wrong. Thank God, this is only going to last a day.  He focuses on the game and sets this line of thinking aside. Later, he would have time to ponder about this.

By the end of the practice, Oikawa is a ball of nerves. Of course, nobody could tell by looking at his exterior. He knows better than anyone how important appearances are. He is so concentrated in keeping his act up. He doesn’t realize what he’s doing until Kageyama asks.

“Are you leaving?” Oikawa is heading to the changing room alongside their other teammates. Usually, he and Kageyama stay after the practice has concluded. Hence, the question.

“Are we staying?” Oikawa tries to cover his mistake.

“Why wouldn’t be?” Is Kageyama’s reply.

Oikawa has a few answers to that.

 _Because it’s your birthday_.

_Because you must have other plans._

_Better plans than to stay with me._ Oh and why does this thought stings a little?

What it comes instead is: “Yeah, sure”.

And so, Oikawa resigns himself to continue suffering a bit longer. However, before they begin, Kageyama speaks:

 “I don’t hate it”. It takes a moment for Oikawa to understand what Kageyama is talking about.  He is referring to their previous conversation. “That doesn’t mean I’m very fond of the name. During Junior High I didn’t really minded. You were older, so it was fine, if a bit odd. Back then, everything about you was confusing. So I didn’t put much attention. Then, when I was in Karasuno, it obviously annoyed me. But, still, it was kinda normal. And when we met again, it was totally logical for you to call me that. After so long, it’s seems natural between us”.

“So, basically, what are you saying is…?”

“You can use it. I don’t mind”.

Oikawa is a bit shocked to give a proper response. He can’t believe what Kageyama just said. He is grateful when Kageyama puts an end to the conversation by starting the practice. Oikawa doesn’t want to think why those words made his heart beats faster.

Definitely, it isn’t related to the way Kageyama’s face softened when he talked about it.

Or because it implies that between them there is more than rivalry.

Nope. Not at all.

 

The rest of the evening passes in a blink. Oikawa’s mood improves greatly. He realizes that, in the end, he didn’t actually give Kageyama a proper present. He waits until they are outside the gym to say something.

 “It appears I will have to find another gift. For now, this will do: happy birthday, Tobio-chan”.

Oikawa can swear he sees a tiny smile on Kageyamas’s face. And if he happens to feel a bit giddy, that’s just coincidence. Everything is perfect, until the brat opens his mouth and ruins the moment.

“Thank you, Oikawa-san. This is the first time you congratulate me”. Oikawa wants to yell in frustration, but Kageyama’s next words make up for the previous. “I really appreciate it”.

This time, Kageyama smiles. And Oikawa can’t deny the truth anymore. That smile is the reason his cheeks feel warm.

Oh, boy, he's got it bad.

 

On his way home, Oikawa wonders about these newfound feelings. In retrospective, a lot of things make more sense now. Like the whole gift idea. He hopes he hasn’t been too transparent. Well, he can be sure of one fact; Kageyama hasn’t any clue of his crush.

It’s better this way. The younger boy probably wouldn’t know how to react. Oikawa himself doesn’t know what to do with this. Because there is no way Kageyama would ever want a relationship with him.

Wait. A relationship? Wasn’t this just a crush?

Oikawa sighs. He supposes only time will tell.

For now, he will treasure the moments like this. Because, even if his infatuation will fade, these memories won’t. Today was Kageyama’s birthday and Oikawa had planned his gift. Nevertheless, it ended up being Kageyama the one who had a gesture with him. His permission to use the ‘chan’ and his smile. Oikawa would never forget it.


End file.
